Angels From Hell
by HellRat
Summary: When Yuki tries to summon the demon lord of the west he ends up with his brother instead. He takes the boy back to his brother only to gain feelings for him. but what happens when the boy finds out that Yuki has lied to him more then once? On hold.
1. Summoning

Gravitation

Summery: Yuki try's to summon the demon lord of the west but ends up with his little brother Shuichi. He try's to take him back to the demon realm on the way will the two fall in love or will they hate each other when Shuichi finds out the truth? When they make it to the demon realm what will happen? And how will they get away from Yuki's dad?

Medog: well this should be fun.

Yuki: why are you writing this again?

Medog: eh I'm bored.

Shuichi: oh THAT makes a lot of since.

Medog: it's not supposed to.

Chapter one.

A man with gold hair and eyes named Yuki finished the rechowl cercal to summon the demon lord. Yuki said words in another language. Then a red light appeared, as a light red headed boy appeared. The light disappeared and the young man opened his eyes to reveal purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked the young man. The young man looked at him.

"I'm Shuichi." He answered.

"No who are you. I was trying to summon the demon lord of the west, so who are you?"

"You tried to summon onii-chan?" Shuichi asked.

"Wait you're the demon lords little brother?" Yuki yelled at the boy.

"Yes who did you think I was?" He asked with the cutest face ever. When Yuki saw this face he didn't know what to do. 'This little cutie is the demon lords little brother. Interesting.' Yuki thought.

"Um can you send me back? I haven't learned transportation yet and if I'm not back by tonight onii-chan will send an overboard search party." Shuichi explained.

"Sorry I only know how to summon not send them back." Yuki said.

"**NANI**?"

"I don't know how to send you back." He repeated.

"Then why were you trying to summon my brother?" Shuichi asked.

"Well the demon lord would know how to teleport back." Yuki explained.

"What are you that you don't know how to send some one back?" Shuichi asked in irritation.

"I'm a warlock." He said in response.

Shuichi backed into a wall. "You mean you're working for the enemy of the demon world?"

"Yes I worked for the devil." Yuki said.

"Wait what do you mean worked?" Shuichi asked.

"I was summoning your brother to tell him that I want to work for him. I'm tired of how Hell is doing things and I'm tired of this war too. I think the more peaceful world should win." Yuki explained. "So do you know how we're going to get to the demon world?"

"Um there's a gate in the mountains. But that could take months to get to." Shuichi explained.

"Well we'll just wait for your brother." Yuki suggested.

"Yeah and I'll watch as he kills you for taking me." Shuichi said with that face again. Yuki walked over to the boy.

"You know if you make that face you'll be in trouble." Yuki said.

"Why?" of course Shuichi is clueless.

"You'll find out soon." Yuki moved away from Shuichi.

"So are you taking me back to my brother or not?" Shuichi asked the warlock.

"Well if I want your brothers trust I'll have no choice but to take you back." He said as he headed up the stairs. Seeing this Shuichi looked around to see that he was in a basement. He followed Yuki up the stairs into the kitchen then to the living room up and more stairs to Yuki's room. Yuki pulled out a backpack and started putting clothes in it.

"Where are we?" Shuichi finally asked.

"We're in the human realm." Yuki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Shuichi asked.

"It's the best place to get away from my father." Yuki said again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, who's your father?"

"You ask a lot of questions. But if you most know he's the devil." Yuki said in irritation.

"NANI!!! Your dad is the devil? Now I know I can't trust you." Shuichi panicked.

"Do you have a choice? You probably don't know anything about the human realm and if you use magic you'll lose your power. I can protect you and I know the human realm." Yuki ranted.

"I guess you're right." Shuichi looked like he was about to commit suicide.

"How old are you?" Yuki asked.

"18." Shuichi answered the warlock. "How old are you?"

"21. We're going to leave tomorrow." Yuki put his bag on the floor and walked past Shuichi.

"What? We should leave now!" Shuichi shouted.

"But if we leave tomorrow there's a better chance your brother will find us and we'll get to the demon realm faster."

"I don't trust you." Shuichi said as he followed Yuki. Yuki walked to another door.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Yuki lowered his head so it was the same height as Shuichi's. "…unless you want me to." Shuichi's eyes widened. "This is were you'll sleep." Yuki said as he opened the door.

Shuichi walked in the room. "Good night Shuichi." Yuki said before closing the door.

8888888888888888888888888888

Medog: I don't like this chapter but it's just the beginning so.

Shuichi: and it was to short.

Medog: yeah that too

Yuki: so why do I want to ______ harass Shuichi.

Medog: don't worry there's no ___ séances this is not rated M so I can't.

Yuki: good point.

Shuichi: I think we got along to well.

Yuki: if you want medog to rewrite this with Shuichi and I hating each other at first then let her know. Oh and medog will make the chapters longer.

Medog: REVIEW!!!


	2. The Journey

Medog: Yes thank you (bows to left) thank you (bows to right) I'm so happy you all love my story.

Yuki: You people are nuts. This girl is nuts.

Shuichi: Now, Now Yuki that's not nice.

Medog: Thank you Shu-kun.

Shuichi: Medog doesn't own Gravitation.

Yuki: if she did we'd be in trouble.

Shuichi: Medog forgot to tell you this story is in a time where they didn't have cars or other things like that meaning it's the medieval ages.

Medog: on with la chapter. (Says like French man)

Chapter two.

8888888888888888888888888

Shuichi woke up to a sound coming from down stairs. He got dressed and went to investigate. When he found himself in the kitchen he saw Yuki cooking something.

Yuki turned around to look at him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He said to the red head. Shuichi looked like he was going to kill him.

"Well considering I just was stolen from my home and can't go back with out traveling for at least a month and the person taking me back is my sworn enemy; pretty well." Shuichi ranted to the warlock.

"Well I'm not the one who didn't learn to teleport." Yuki said.

"And I'm not the one stupid enough to summon when I don't know how to send them back." Shuichi countered.

"Well I'm so sorry but this isn't my fault." Yuki was irritated now.

"Sure it isn't." Yuki put a plate of human food in front of him. "What's this?"

"It's human food. It's all we got and you're going to need you strength if we're going to leave today so eat up." Yuki explained to the young demon.

"It better not be poisoned." Shuichi said taking a bite as Yuki shook his head.

After they were done eating Yuki gave Shuichi a change of clothes and they left.

88888888888888

(Two weeks later.)

Shuichi was in a hotel room in the forest. Shuichi looked out the window then Yuki walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Shuichi turned to face him a look of pain on his face. "What's wrong?" Yuki walked over to the boy.

"I miss my brother. I've never been away from him this long." Shuichi explained.

"I see. I wonder why he hasn't found us yet." Yuki looked at Shuichi the pain was replaced with sadness. "Well get ready to go ok?"

"Sure." Yuki left the room and Shuichi continued staring out the window.

888888888

~With Yuki~

Yuki walked down the hall with the same question running through his head. 'Why hasn't he found us yet?' Yuki sighed. He found him self right back at Shuichi's room. 'Why did I come back here? No, wait. HOW did I get back here?' Yuki walked into Shuichi's room to see he was sitting on his bed staring out the window again. 'Looks like I'm going to have to help him get ready.' Yuki walked over to Shuichi and he looked up at him.

"Yuki you're back." Shuichi said to his friend.

"Shuichi, do you want to leave tomorrow instead?" Yuki asked a worried expression on his face.

"What! No! I'm just a little down that's all." Shuichi said while swinging his arms around before falling off the bed. Yuki caught Shuichi easily. Shuichi looked up at Yuki and blushed the same color of his hair. "Um… th-thanks."

"No problem." Yuki picked Shuichi up bridle style and set him down gently on his bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Shuichi looked at Yuki with a smile. Yuki used his entire strength not to try taking Shuichi then and there. 'That face again.'

"Shuichi what is your brother's real name? Every one knows him as demon lord." Yuki sat down next to Shuichi.

"He'd kill me if I told you." Yuki lifted Shuichi chin with his index finger so their faces were very close.

"You can tell me." Yuki really wanted to know.

"B-But onii-chan doesn't want people to know." Shuichi was blushing so hard you'd think he was a tomato.

"Please Shu-chan." Yuki brought his lips to Shuichi's ear.

"O-Okay but you didn't hear it from me ok?" Shuichi hoped Yuki would stop if he told him. "His name is R-Ryuichi."

"I see." Yuki kissed Shuichi's neck before pulling away. "You should get some rest. We'll leave tomorrow." He said before leaving the room.

'W-What was that?' Shuichi thought as he lad back on his bed. 'It was strange. But I think I liked it.'

Shuichi got up to go see Yuki to ask him a question.

8888888888888

With Yuki after he left Shuichi's room.

'What was I doing? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Yuki muttered as he hit himself. 'So the great demon lord of the West's name is Ryuichi.' Yuki was sure he'd heard that name before.

Yuki arrived at his room and flopped down on his bed.

Moments later a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Yuki yelled. Shuichi walked through the door closing it behind him. "Didn't I tell you to rest?" Yuki got up and sat properly on his bed.

"Yes but I wanted to know what happened back there." Yuki was confused. Shuichi walked over and sat down. "You kissed my neck, and…"

"You want me to do it again?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

"No I just want to know why." Shuichi was blushing again.

"Do you really want to know?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well duh! That's why I'm asking." Yuki wrapped his left arm around Shuichi's waist and his right hand lifted the boy's chin.

"W-What are you…?" Before Shuichi could finish Yuki pressed their lips together. Shuichi's eyes widened he was kissing his enemy but it felt right and he didn't know why. Shuichi closed his eyes. Yuki's tongue slid across Shuichi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Shuichi gasped and Yuki's tongue plunged in. Yuki explored Shuichi mouth before Shuichi reacted. They fought for dominance and of course Yuki won. After awhile the need for air came and they pulled away, both of them panting.

"Does that answer you question?" Yuki looked at Shuichi. Shuichi got up and ran out of the room. Yuki wasn't sure what would happen now but he didn't really care.

8888888

~With Shuichi~

Shuichi sat on his bed looking out the window. 'What have I done?' he thought. Shuichi looked at the door hoping Yuki would come through it. They needed to talk but Shuichi was worried about what might happen if he went to see him again. So he lied down and fell asleep.

88888888888888888

*Shuichi's dream*

Shuichi was walking through a hallway when he saw someone. "Onii-chan!" Shuichi cried running to the man.

The man disappeared and in his place was Yuki. Shuichi stopped running. "Shuichi." Yuki put a hand out for Shuichi. Shuichi started walking toward Yuki and took his hand. Yuki pulled Shuichi into a tight embrace. Shuichi closed his eyes.

_**BAM!!!**_

Shuichi had fallen off his bed. He looked outside to see the sun hadn't risen yet.

"I don't care what time it is I have to go talk to Yuki." Shuichi said aloud before getting up and leaving. (Shuichi never changed to go to bed.)

When Shuichi arrived at Yuki's room he knocked on the door. He heard grumbling before. "Come in." Shuichi walked in to see Yuki glaring at him. He closed the door before Yuki said "What do you want Shuichi? It's late can't this wait till tomorr…" Before Yuki finished Shuichi crossed the room and pressed their lips together. Yuki smirked and flipped them so Shuichi was on the bed with Yuki over him. "What's with you?"

"I think I love you." Yuki raised an eyebrow at this.

"You've known me for two weeks." Shuichi looked away.

"I know. But I still think I love you." Shuichi looked back to Yuki.

"I see." He said before getting up and walking to the door. Shuichi didn't see what he did so he ignored it. Shuichi was starting to get up when Yuki pushed him back down. Shuichi tried pushing him off but then Yuki grabbed the boy's wrists and pined them on the bed next to Shuichi's head. Yuki then leaned down and kissed Shuichi.

The next five minutes were spent in a loving kiss. And then Yuki pulled away. "Do you want this?" Shuichi nodded and the kiss continued and the next thing Shuichi knew their clothes were all over the room.

88888888888888888888

Medog: well that took too long for me but come on I have a new puppy and my best friend that lives an hour away called.

Shuichi: so wait did Yuki and I just sleep together and you didn't write it down?

Medog: I'll write it next time ok.

Yuki: you changed the rating just so you could do that didn't you?

Medog: yes

Shuichi: REVIEW!


	3. The Sad Truth

HellRat: Sorry for the wait.

Shuichi: HellRat doesn't own Gravitation.

Yuki: yeah if she did lots just say the world would come to an end.

HellRat: hey that wasn't nice!

Shuichi: no it's not but it is true.

HellRat: (opens mouth then closes) well you got me there.

Yuki: how you can stand her is beyond me.

Shuichi: she's not that bad when you get to know her.

HellRat: on with la chapter!!

888888888888888888888888888

Shuichi opened his eyes to see he was on someone's chest. 'Wait what!!!' Shuichi sat up and realized he was in Yuki's room. He was then pulled back down by none other then Yuki. Shuichi finally remembered what happened and calmed down. He then snuggled up to Yuki and heard him sigh.

"Good morning Yuki." He said happily.

"Good morning Shu."

The two stayed like that for another half hour. They then got dressed and packed then they left.

The walk was silent for awhile but it was a comforting silent. The two were now heading through the forest for the gate to the demon world. Finally Shuichi broke the silence. "Yuki what do you think will happen when we get to the demon world?" Yuki turned to the demon.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't think onii-chan will be ok with you and I being in a relationship. Not to mention how angry he'll be when he finds us." He explained.

Yuki looked away. "I don't know what will happen Shu. But I'm sure you're brother will understand."

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah you're right." It was silent once more until they reached the end of the forest. "Hey Yuki, don't you think it's weird?" Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that a hotel was in the middle of a forest."

"You're right it is strange but I'm not complaining." Yuki looked ahead as Shuichi nodded. "The next step is through the dessert." Yuki stopped walking and turned to Shuichi.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be kidding?" Yuki sighed and started walking again. "We can go to the sand village for water." The warlock nodded in agreement. _'Wait the sand village is… I have a bad feeling about this.' _Yuki thought

"It might take awhile to get to the next village." The golden haired man said.

"Yeah and it's getting dark. Maybe we should set up camp." Yuki nodded. They were next to the forest so they found a clearing close to the end of the forest and set up camp. They sat in front of the fire thinking of what will happen. Shuichi thinking of his brother and Yuki thinking of what will happen in the sand village. After awhile they decided sleep would be good.

888888888888888888888888

(The next day)

The demon and warlock ware now walking on the path toward the dessert, which was about two more days away.

"Why did I agree to this again?" The warlock asked.

"Because you're the reason I'm even here."

"You have a point." Shuichi chuckled for a moment.

"Don't worry. I don't only blame you." Yuki smirked. "When we get to the dessert it should take us three days to cross it. Then the rest of the trip should be smooth." Shuichi said.

Yuki nodded then looked at Shuichi. "Shu if I hid something from you would you be mad?"

Shuichi thought about this for a moment. "That depends on what you hid."

Yuki looked away. "I see."

The two walked in silence for awhile till another question was asked. "Yuki what's you're name? I mean Yuki is you're family name right?"

"Yes Yuki is my family name. My name is Eiri."

"I see. What do you think would happen if I met your dad?"

Yuki stopped walking and Shuichi stopped in front of him. Yuki then started walking again as he said. "He'd probably kill you considering you're the Auer to the East of the demon lands."

"How did you know that?" Yuki smirked again.

"I do a lot of research."

Shuichi made that cute face again. "I see."

"Didn't I tell you not to make that face?"

"Well yeah but I can't help it." Yuki shook his head.

"Yuki are you hiding something from me?" Yuki stopped when he realized Shuichi stopped and turned to see Shuichi was serious.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You asked if I would be mad if you hid something from me and I was wondering if you were hiding something from me." Shuichi explained before making the face again. "Well let's go." He then started walking.

"Shu," Shuichi turned to face him. "I now know that I love you." Shuichi's face dropped to a blank one. "I would only hide something from you if it would hurt you, or if it was before I loved you that I started hiding it from you."

Shuichi smiled. "Thank you Yuki."

Shuichi started walking in front of Yuki. Yuki frowned. _'That is the truth but I am hiding something from you and I'm sorry for lying to you.'_ Yuki thought.

8888888888888888888

(Later)

"Shu it's getting dark maybe we should set up camp." Yuki said as he looked to the sky.

"Yeah you're right." Shuichi shivered. "It's cold too."

Yuki smirked as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi from behind. "We could share a blanket tonight. That would keep you warm." Shuichi blushed.

"O-Okay." They found a good place for camp and started setting up. After the fire was lit Yuki got the blanket and wrapped it around the two.

"Shu are you mad that I couldn't send you back?"

"Well if you did then we wouldn't be together and you couldn't send me back no matter what. So no I'm not mad I have no reason to be." Yuki frowned. It was silent for about thirty minutes until Yuki broke it.

"We should go to bed." Shuichi nodded and they got up and went into the tent.

8888888888888888888888888888888

(Two days latter because I'm too lazy to write it all.)

At long last the village came into view and when they got to the village…

"EIRI!!!!!!" A boy grabbed onto him.

"Yuro?" Yuki tried to detach the boy known as Yuro.

"Yuki? Who is this?" Shuichi asked pointing at the boy.

"Yuro is my little brother."

"Ne onii-chan who's that?" The boy stared at Shuichi.

"That's my friend Shuichi." The boy let go of his big brother and glared at Shuichi.

"You're a demon." Yuro whispered.

"Maybe we should go talk with mother Yuro." Yuro nodded not taking his eyes off Shuichi.

"I thought your mom was in hell." Shuichi said to Yuki.

"No she lives here."

"Why?"

"She was banished."

They reached the house and went in side.

"Mommy look who's here." Yuro ran into the Kitchen with Yuki and Shuichi behind him. A smiling woman with long golden wavy hair and blue eyes came into view; she wore a normal house wife dress.

"Eiri?" She looked at Shuichi. "And who is this?"

"This is Shuichi. Shuichi this is my mother Sesko."

"He's a demon." The boy said glaring at Shuichi again. Sesko looked at the demon.

Yuki sighed. "He's the demon lord of the west's younger brother."

"How did you get him instead of the demon lord? And why is he still with you?"

"Maybe I should explain. You see Yuki was trying to summon my big brother and got me. I don't know how to teleport and he didn't know how to send me back so he's taking me to the gate of the demon world." Shuichi explained. Yuki looked horrified.

"That makes no sense Yuki knows how to send people back." Sesko said. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"What does she mean Yuki?" Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"Nothing Shu." Shuichi slapped him.

"You're lying! If you could have sent me back why didn't you do so?" Shuichi asked as Yuki looked away. "Tell me was it to make my brother trust you or so you could get to know me?"

"I…" He paused. "Don't know." Shuichi started to cry and then tried to run. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's arm.

"Shu let me explain!" Shuichi pulled out of his grip and ran out of the house then out of the village with the three warlocks behind him.

Then sand surrounded Shuichi to the point that no one could see him.

"SHUICHI!!!!!!" Yuki cried. Sesko and Yuro stopped running as the sand disappeared Yuki stopped too when he saw that there was a person standing in front of Shuichi and that person was…

888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: Again sorry it took so long.

Shuichi: So wait Yuki could have sent me back but because he didn't we fell in love but I still get mad at him? What's up with that?

HellRat: That's how I wanted the story to go. Don't worry you'll get over it.

Yuki: Oh come on! And I thought this wouldn't be as dramatic as the anime.

HellRat: What can I say I love drama. But if you people think I should write another version of the story where at first Shu-chan and Yuki hate each other and the part were Shu finds out the truth is later in the story let me know. And one more thing… come on people I've read four books through out my life I mean I can read I just only read stuff that sucks me in like a lot of fanfics do and if they don't suck me in I don't finish them. I'M STILL WORKING ON SECRET GARDEN AND I STARTED READING THAT FOUR YEARS AGO IT WAS BORING!!! I suck at spelling I know and I'm sorry but I'm only 13 and I have to take care of a puppy 24-7 feed horses all the time clean house every day right this stuff and do my school work. And with all this to do it's no wonder I'm home schooled. Cut me some slack.

Shuichi: HellRat are you ok?

HellRat: Yeah.

Yuki: Well the next time this is updated well be soon.

Shuichi: REVIEW!!!


	4. Ryuichi

HellRat: Ok people it's time for the next chapter.

Shuichi: HellRat does not own Gravitation.

HellRat: On with the chapter!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Last time)

"Tell me was it to make my brother trust you or so you could get to know me?"

"I…" He paused. "Don't know." Shuichi started to cry and then to run. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's arm.

"Shu let me explain!" Shuichi pulled out of his grip and ran out of the house then out of the village with the three warlocks behind him.

Then sand surrounded Shuichi to the point that no one could see him.

"SHUICHI!!!!!!" Yuki cried. Sesko and Yuro stopped running as the sand disappeared Yuki stopped too when he saw that there was a person standing in front of Shuichi and that person was…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Present time)

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at a man with brown hair, the same hair style as himself, blue eyes and wearing a white button up shirt with black pants.

"Onii-chan?" Shuichi said before Ryuichi pulled him into a hug his eyes looked like puppy eyes (you know in the anime Ryuichi's eyes when he gets all teary.) tears coming out of them.

"Shuichi I was so worried!" he yelled then pulled Shuichi were he could see him better. "Are you hurt? Did anything happen?" He asked as he examined Shuichi like a mother to her child.

"No I'm not hurt onii-chan." Ryuichi stood and looked at Yuki with his serous face which he only put on when he was mad, disappointed or serious.

"You!" He pointed to Yuki. "You're the one who took my brother! I'm going to kill you warlock!" He started running at Yuki but was stopped when Shuichi jumped on his back and he fell face first to the ground.

"Onii-chan that warlock is the one who was bringing me back. He wanted to join the demons to end the war." Shuichi explained as he got of his brother's back.

"Oh I see. Well he is welcome to our home." Ryuichi said. "But I should tell you now. Any communication with hell and you're dead. In fact I'm going to block It." he said as he opened a portal. Shuichi and Ryuichi entered followed by Yuki, the portal closing behind Yuki.

Yuki saw darkness until the portal ended and they were in front of a huge castle. The three walked into the castle and were greeted by many servants.

"Take Shuichi to be cleaned up and dressed properly." Ryuichi said as some maids took Shuichi away. Ryuichi looked over his shoulder at Yuki. "Take the prince as well to be cleaned up." He turned to Yuki. "We will discus everything later." Yuki was then led to a room. The room was amazing. A large dresser to his left, a full length mirror next to it and a king sized bed in the middle with gold bedding. The servant pointed to a door in the room.

"That is the bathroom. You will take a bath as I pull out clothes for you. When you are done I will be waiting out side the room to take you to lord Shindo."

"Shindo?" Yuki asked.

"The demon lords family name." She said. Yuki then walked into the bath room.

8888888888888888888888888888

(With Shuichi)

Shuichi was now dressed. He wore a formal gold kimono with a red obe and a gold round necklace with an 'S' in the mettle. (The family necklace all family members have one.) A knock was heard on his door. "Come in." He said. Ryuichi walked in with a goofy smile until he saw Shuichi's face.

"Shuichi what's wrong?" he asked his little brother.

"Nothing." Shuichi turned to his brother.

"Oh but you only make that face when you're sad." He pointed at Shuichi.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind." Shuichi looked into the full length mirror.

"Does it have anything to do with the hell prince?" Ryuichi asked the young demon.

Shuichi nodded and opened his mouth to explain until a servant knocked on the door. "Come in."

The servant entered with a smile. "Lord Yuki is waiting in the dining room." She announced.

"Well let's go." Shuichi said as he walked to the door. Shuichi stopped walking when his brother started talking again.

"Shuichi, I can call off the engagement if you want to be with Lord Yuki." Shuichi turned to his brother with a rare sincere smile.

"No. That's ok I don't have feelings for him." Ryuichi looked at him in a strange way. "I'm not lying!" Shuichi shouted as he walked past the servant.

Ryuichi shook his head and smiled his goofy smile once more. "Well it's time to go see the hell prince!" He said cheerfully as he walked out of the room. The servant girl shook her head. _'Those two have no idea how alike they are.' _She thought before walking out of the room.

In the dining room sat Yuki, Shuichi and Ryuichi for dinner. A boy a little older then Shuichi came out with the food and looked at Shuichi. "Hey Shuichi! Where have you been?" He asked as he gave Shuichi a high five.

"Oh you know around causing trouble." The two laughed.

Yuki looked at Ryuichi with an eyebrow raised. "The servants here are treated more like family." Ryuichi explained to the confused blonde. The boy walked over to give Ryuichi his food. "Yuki, I'd like you to meet Shuichi's best friend Hiroshi. Hiroshi this is Yuki Eiri." Ryuichi intruded the two.

"Hello you can call me Hiro lord Yuki." Hiro said as he placed his food on the table.

Yuki nodded before taking a bite of his food. Hiro left the room.

"So lord Yuki why exactly do you want to help us?" Ryuichi asked.

"I'm tired of the war and I think the more peaceful side should win." He explained.

"I see. Well at this moment things are quiet and you probably are tired from the trip here so take a few days to rest, then we'll talk." Ryuichi said as Yuki nodded. He then turned to Shuichi. "Oh and Shuichi you will be meeting you betrothed tomorrow."

Yuki spit out the water he was drinking. "WHAT!!!" Yuki looked to Shuichi. "Shuichi you're engaged?!" Shuichi nodded.

"If Shuichi finds a love before the wedding the engagement is off. But until then he is to get to know the girl." Ryuichi explained.

"And you didn't think this would be good to mention to me?" Yuki asked the red head.

"You were my escort home. I saw no reason to tell you I was to be married in a month." Shuichi calmly explained.

"Ok I lied to you but that's no reason to hate me!" Yuki said. Shuichi gave him a death glare that made his look like a sweat smile.

"That's not what I'm mad about." Shuichi stood from his place and started walking away. "I'm done." And with that he was gone.

Yuki looked at the ground. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Ryuichi asked the confused warlock. Yuki looked at Ryuichi and told him the story of the past few weeks. At the end Ryuichi was quiet until he put two and two together. "Oh you really did it." Yuki looked at him with a look that said. 'What the hell are you talking about?' Ryuichi smiled. "You said you didn't know if you took him back for him or yourself right?" Yuki nodded. "He's mad not because you lied to him but because he thinks you used him even after you two had fallen in love. If you had only lied to him he would have bean happy because he got to know you." Ryuichi explained.

"Are you saying that I need to apologize?" Ryuichi nodded. Yuki stood up and left.

Ryuichi sighed. "How rude. I mean he didn't even say excuse me."

8888888888888888888888888888888

(With Shuichi)

Shuichi sat on his bed with a locket in his hand. He looked out the window to see the beautiful land he called home. He smiled before changing into a black leather long sleeve shirt, (That had a hole in the back for his wings) leather pants and leather boots. He stood on his balcony and then jumped. He was falling for a few seconds before his black wings came from his back. Shuichi flew through the air with a smile, looking at the lovely mountains. (The demon realm looks just like the human.)

After a few hours he flew back to the castle. He landed in his room and decided to get some food. He walked into the kitchen to see Hiro and a man who looked like he was going to kill something.

"Ano hi K, Hiro." The two looked at him and K glared at him.

"Were have you been?" K asked.

"Flying. Why?" K pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shuichi.

"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!" He yelled. "I'm you're bodyguard but I can't guard you if I can't find you." He put the gun away.

"Hiro could you make me something to eat?" Hiro nodded and Shuichi went out and sat at the table.

"I see you went flying." Shuichi looked up to see his brother.

"How could you tell?" He asked.

"You only wear the outfit to fly." Ryuichi sat down next to Shuichi. "Yuki has been looking for you."

"Hmm I see. Well then he won't find me." Ryuichi looked at his little brother in confusion.

Hiro then came out with the food and in seconds it was gone. Shuichi then left for bed.

Shuichi walked into his room and changed into orange shorts and a blue tee-shirt. He then laid down for bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

*Shuichi's dream*

Shuichi was sitting on his throne of the East lands. He looked to his right to see a shadowed person. All he could see of them was their mouth. Who it was Shuichi did not know. He looked out a window to see it was night. He kept looking around until a voce stopped him.

"What are you looking for?" The voce was fuzzy he couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy.

"Who are you?" He asked the person. The person smiled.

"Shuichi you know very well who I am." Shuichi opened his mouth to tell them no but K walked into the room.

"Lord Shuichi the people of hell are here!" He yelled. Shuichi lost control over himself and stood up.

"What! Where is my brother?" he asked the blonde. Shuichi was confused. This whole thing went from him controlling everything to him just watching.

"He arrived just before the warriors." Shuichi nodded.

Shuichi turned to the person sitting next to him. "Shall we?" the person nodded and stood. The two then ran out to Shuichi's room and changed into his leather outfit and the other into Warriors clothing. He still couldn't tell if the person was a boy or girl. What he could tell was either he was going to fight the people of hell or just going to play governor. Either way he was going to war.

Out side the war was breaking out. The two ware fighting until Shuichi heard the other person fall to the ground with a grunt. Shuichi turned to them to see they were about to be stabbed throw the heart. "No!!!" He yelled.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Master Shindo? Please wake up." Shuichi opened his eyes to see the same servant from yesterday.

"Ayaka?" Shuichi sat up.

"Master Shindo Lady Yura will be here soon you should get dressed." She said.

"Yura?"

"Yes the girl you are to marry." Ayaka explained.

"Oh ok I'll be right there." He said cheerfully.

Ayaka nodded and then left.

Shuichi took his bath and then dressed in a black button up shirt black pants and a black trench coat. He then left to meet his 'Future bride.'

8888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: K is awesome!

Shuichi: I can fly!

Yuki: So how long is Shu going to be angry?

HellRat: As long as I want.

Ryuichi: I like this story.

HellRat: Ryu-kun you've only been in it for one chapter.

Ryuichi: So I'm awesome in this story!

Shuichi: I agree.

HellRat: Cheer for the Shindo brothers!

Every one: Yay!

Shuichi: So who was the person in my dream?

HellRat: Well I have an idea. All of you my readers tell me who you think the person was. Yura, Yuki or some person I haven't brought into the story yet.

Ryuichi: Yeah I like that idea!

HellRat: REVIEW!!!


	5. Yura, Yumi, and Yuki

HellRat: I'm lazy on with the chapter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shuichi walked into the dining room to see two girls sitting at the table. The first and clearly older had long black hair and ears, red eyes and was wearing a black kimono with red butterflies and a red bow holding the back of her hair up. The other had purple eyes, and pink hair with matching cat ears and tail; she wore a white kimono with a red obi.

Shuichi stood next to the two girls. "Hello I am Shindo Shuichi." He introduced himself.

The girl with pink hair stood. "I am Shieko Yura." She said before pointing to the other girl. "This is my best friend Meko Yumi." Yumi bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Yura, Yumi."

"It's nice to meet you as well Master Shindo." Shuichi shook his head.

"Please call me Shuichi." The two nodded. "My brother tells me you're like me. You don't have to act formal."

"Ok Shuichi. So will we be eating breakfast with you?" Yura asked as Shuichi nodded.

Breakfast was quiet until Yuki busted through the door. "Shuichi I need to speak with you."

"Can't it wait Lord Yuki? I am in the middle of breakfast with my future bride and her friend." Shuichi asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"No!"

"Well I'm sorry my lord but it will have to. K? Would you please remove Master Yuki?!?!" Shuichi asked as K came through the doors to the kitchen.

"Yes sir." K pulled out his gun. (Which no one knows where it came from since it shouldn't exist yet. And K doesn't know what it is all he knows is that it blows stuff up and it never runs out of ammo.) "I'm sorry Lord Yuki but you need to go." K pushed Yuki out of the room.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. That was Lord Yuki Eiri. He is staying with us to help stop the war." Shuichi explained to his guests.

"Yuki Eiri? From Hell?" Yumi asked as Yura's eyes widened.

"That's the one." Shuichi smiled as he took a bite of his food. The rest of breakfast went by fast and the girls wanted to see the palace.

The three walked out into the garden which had more flowers than you'd be able to count, and many trees. Some trees had flowers others had fruit.

"Welcome to my garden." Shuichi said.

"Wow Shuichi this is beautiful." Yura exclaimed.

"Would you like to see the ballroom?" He asked the girls before they nodded. Shuichi led the way to the ballroom. And when they got there the girls couldn't believe how big it was. It had stairs leading outside, a stage for music, tables and chairs on the side and a throne up some stairs on the other side of the room; the rest was dance floor.

"My palace is almost identical to this one. I thought you should get an idea of it." Shuichi smiled at the girls.

"Shuichi this is amazing." Yura said.

"I thought you would like it." Shuichi turned to the exit. "I'll show you the hot spring."

Shuichi led them outside to a place with a steaming waterfall that led into many small ponds that were lined with stone.

"Oh can we go in later?" Yura asked with enthusiasms.

"If you want to go in then tell Ayaka and she will prepare everything for you." Shuichi showed them the rest of the palace until they came to his room. He opened the door for the girls. "This is my room."

"It's very nice." Yumi said as Yura nodded.

"May I ask what kind of demons you are?" Shuichi said as he turned to face them.

"I am a cat demon and Yumi is a dog." Yura said as she hugged Yumi. "And you?"

"I am an angel demon." The girls pulled apart and there eyes widened at Shuichi.

"You're an angel demon?! Also known as one of the most powerful demon species?" Shuichi nodded.

"Cool." They both said.

"Well it's getting late; I will have Ayaka show you to your rooms." Shuichi said as the girls nodded. Ayaka came and took the girls to their rooms down the hall. Shuichi changed into the clothes he was wearing when he went to bed last night and laid down. But before he fell asleep there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and in walked Yuki. "How may I help you Lord Yuki?"

Yuki closed the door walked across the room and stood in front of Shuichi. "You are starting to irritate me."

"How so?" Shuichi stood up.

"I wanted to get to know you." Yuki said.

"What?"

"I wanted to get to know you." He repeated. "And I'm sorry for hurting you but I was confused." Yuki kneeled in front of Shuichi. "I'm sorry Shu." Shuichi smiled before kneeling and hugging Yuki.

"Apology accepted. Thank you Yuki." Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin and there lips met in a loving kiss. Shuichi tangled his fingers in Yuki's hair. The two stood up and fell onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

***(Lemon starts here. If you do not want to read the lemon, than skip to the next bold writing.)** (Oh and this is my first lemon so sorry if it sucks.)*****

Yuki slid his hand down Shuichi's side then up under his shirt. Shuichi gasped into the kiss when Yuki started teasing one of his nipples with his hand. Yuki pulled away from the kiss to give Shuichi air and started kissing licking and nipping his neck and continued down until he reached a nipple.

He went on sucking and licking on the nipple getting a moan out of Shuichi. He then bit the nipple and gave the other the same treatment. When Yuki was done with the nipple he started kissing down further then back up. He removed Shuichi's shirt and started kissing him again as he started unbuttoning his own shirt.

After removing his shirt he started taking off Shuichi's shorts as he continued his attack on Shuichi's neck. Shuichi was now completely naked. Yuki finished removing his own clothes and the two ware kissing once more.

Yuki pulled from the kiss and placed his fingers to Shuichi's mouth. "Suck." He commanded before Shuichi took the fingers into his mouth. When Yuki thought they were wet enough he pulled away and placed them to Shuichi's entrance. Letting his fingers hover near the hole he cast a questioning look towards Shuichi. Shuichi nodded his approval and Yuki pushed in the first finger. When he started moving the digit Shuichi moaned so Yuki pushed in the next one. This made Shuichi cry in pain instead. After letting Shuichi adjust to two fingers Yuki pushed in the last finger. Shuichi again cried in pain. After awhile it didn't hurt any more. Yuki hit _that_ spot in Shuichi that caused him to moan very loudly. "Y-Yuki!" Yuki smirked and started only hitting that spot.

Yuki pulled out his fingers and put his erection in their place. He looked at Shuichi to make sure he was ready. After getting a nod he slowly pushed in. Shuichi bit his bottom lip in pain. Yuki was now in all the way and stayed still for a moment.

"Ok you can move." Shuichi said and Yuki started to move. His thrusts were slow and steady until Shuichi voiced his approval to go faster. Yuki angled their hips so he could hit Shuichi's sweet spot over and over while Shuichi moaned loudly. Finally Yuki could feel that he was close to climaxing. "I-I'm!" Shuichi said and Yuki started pumping Shuichi's erection with his thrusts.

"Yuki!" Shuichi came and his walls tightened around Yuki making him cum as well. Yuki fell on top of the panting demon. Yuki pulled out and the two cuddled up under the covers and fell asleep quickly.

***(End of lemon.)***

88888888888888888888888888888888

(The next morning.)

Shuichi opened his eyes to see Yuki's chest. He looked up at Yuki who was still sleeping. He smiled and cuddled closer to him. After sometime Yuki woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Shuichi said with a big smile.

"Good morning." Yuki looked Shuichi in the eye. "Shu will you marry me?" Shuichi was speechless. After thinking it through Shuichi made his decision.

"Yes." He hugged Yuki tightly. After that they took a shower and got dressed they left for breakfast. They walked into the dining room Yura, Yumi and Ryuichi ware sitting at the table.

"Good morning everyone." Shuichi said as he and Yuki sat down.

"Shuichi I called off the wedding." Ryuichi said. Shuichi spit out the water he was drinking.

"What?!"

"Well I know you have feelings for Yuki so I called off the wedding." He explained to the gaping Angel demon.

"Dad is going to want an explanation." Shuichi said going to his 'cool' self.

"I know. And knowing dad he's going to pay us a visit soon so everything has to be ready for his arrival." Ryuichi said as he smiled a victory smile.

"What about Yuki!?! I can't just tell him I'm going to marry a prince of hell!" Shuichi yelled.

"Well I did some research." Ryuichi pulls out a scroll while putting on some reading glasses. "Yuki must prove himself worthy to marry you and prove that you can protect each other before Dad can know who Yuki really is. So we tell him his name is Yuki no more, no less."

"What are those things on your face? And when did you get them?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi took off the reading glasses and shrugged. "All I know is that when I wear them I can read. And I got them when you were lost with Yuki"

Shuichi shook his head. Shuichi then turned to Yura. "Yura you're not upset about the engagement are you?"

"No. actually I want to marry someone else but the female of the engagement can not call it off. So I'm happy." She explained.

"I see. Who will you marry?"

Yura pointed at Yumi. "I'm going to marry Yumi."

"I should have known." That's when they heard the door to the dining room bust open.

"So who is my son going to marry?" asked a man with brown hair, blue eyes and the same body shape as Ryuichi. He was wearing an outfit almost identical to Shuichi's leather outfit.

"Dad!" Shuichi said standing up.

'_He looks like Ryuichi. Shuichi must get his looks from his mom.'_ Yuki thought as he stood. "I am the one who has asked your son to marry him."

"Wow you already asked him?" Ryuichi said.

"Dad this is Yuki. Yuki this is my dad Haku." Shuichi introduced them.

Haku glared at Yuki until he grabbed him into a hug. "Good for you!" Haku let Yuki go. "So where are you from?"

"Dad we can't tell you that until you deem him worthy." Shuichi glared at him.

"Oh right. Well I'll let you all finish your breakfast." He said before running to his room. (He always has a room ready at Ryuichi's palace.)

After eating Shuichi decided to take Yuki on a tour of the palace and Ryuichi went to speak with Haku.

Shuichi showed him everything he showed the girls the previous day. The tour soon ended at the ballroom. "And here we are." Shiuchi said as the two walked in. "Do you like it?"

Yuki reached a hand out to Shuichi. "Would you like to dance?" Shuichi blushed but took his hand. The two danced to the music in their heads and were smiling as they did so.

Shuichi knew Yuki almost never smiled so it was a good thing. They danced for almost an hour until Shuichi remembered he needed to speak with his brother. "I need to go talk to Ryuichi. I'll meet you in my room ok?" Yuki nodded and they went their separate ways. Shuichi reached the throne room and knocked on the door waiting for an acceptance to entry.

Hearing a 'come in' he walked in to see his brother on his throne looking out the window. Hearing the doors open Ryuichi then turned to him. "Oh Shuichi how can I help you?"

"Onii-chan I had a vision." Ryuichi looked serious so Shuichi continued. "The way we are trying to stop the war won't work. And Yuki will end up dying if we continue to try and stop the war this way."

"I see. What you're saying is stop fighting and start talking." Ryuichi asked and Shuichi nodded. Ryu sighed. "You're probably right. We will talk to Yuki tomorrow to find out the best way to approach this." Shuichi nodded and left the throne room. He started heading to his room where Yuki was waiting for him. _'I hope the person in my dream was Yuki. If it wasn't then I read the dream wrong.' _He thought as he came to his door.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Hellrat: And done!

Shuichi: So do Yura and Yumi get to stay in the story?

HellRat: Yes unless my readers want them gone.

Yura: But I don't want to go. I like it here. (Whines)

Yumi: Stop whining Yura.

Yuki: Ok why do all our names start with yu?

HellRat: (Shrugs) I'm good with plot not names.

Shuichi: REVIEW!!!


	6. Angel Demons

HellRat: Be afraid be very afraid!

Shuichi: Why?

HellRat: Like I know.

Yuki: That's just like you!

HellRat: I know.

Ryuichi: Yay HellRat.

HellRat: Thank you, thank you. (Bow, bow.)

Every one but Ryu: Shut up.

HellRat: Anyhow who wants to start the chapter?

Ryuichi: (Razes hand and starts jumping up and down.) Oh me, me.

HellRat: Ok but first. I would like to lot every one know that I am open to any ideas you may have. And if you want to see something in the story lot me know and I'll see if I can put it in. Ryu-chan if you will.

Ryuichi: on with the chapter!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shuichi sat in bed looking out the window at the starry sky, it had been a few hours since he spoke with his brother. Shuichi felt something next to him move and he turned to see Yuki staring at him."Can't sleep?" the golden haired man asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked as he sat up.

"I'm fine it's just I never thought I would end up marrying the prince of hell." Shuichi laughed at the irony of his position.

"Yeah well lucky for us I'm not the one to take the devil's name. My older brother Touma has that position." Yuki smirked at this.

"But wait, wouldn't that be bad? I mean you won't take the throne which means you can't stop the war."

"Shuichi my brother hates the war as much as I do. His fiance also hates it. The only person who supports the war is my dad. Unfortunately my dad will be king for another 100 years." Yuki said. Shuichi looked out the window again in wonder. "Well we should get some sleep." Yuki said as he lied down.

"Good night Yuki!" Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's chest and fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(The next day)

Shuichi walked out of his room and headed for the dining room. The thoughts going through his head all involved the dream. Who was that person? Was it Yuki? If it wasn't then did he predict it wrong? Is his future and Yuki's in danger? What will his dad do when he finds out who Yuki is? With all this going through his head he did not notice that he was at the dining table. He stood there staring into space until a voice brought him out of his daze. "Shuichi are you ok?" Shuichi looked up at the table to see everyone looking up at him in confusion. The one who spoke was Yuki who had just walked in.

"Oh I'm fine just was lost in thought." Shuichi rubbed the back of his head and laughed. He then sat down next to Yuki, his brother and dad across from him. It was silent until Hiro came out with the food. After Hiro left their father spoke.

"So Yuki how old are you?" Shuichi and Yuki looked up from there food to Haku.

"I am 21 Lord Shindo."

"Please call me Haku after all you might be my new son-in-law." He said before turning to face Shuichi. "Shuichi there is something I need to tell you. I did not only come here to meet Yuki. I also came to inform you that you will not be taking the East lands." Haku looked up to see every one staring at him as if he had two heads. He then saw Shuichi nod telling him to continue. "Instead you will take the North." He looked up again this time every one but Yuki looked confused.

"May I ask why dad? I mean shouldn't onii-chan take the north? So why choose me?" Shuichi looked down.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner. Do you remember when I told you demons are born with wings sometimes." Shuichi nodded. "And I told you to say you're an Angel demon so no one would ask questions." He nodded. "I lied. Demons like us are never born with wings we have to earn them."

"What do you mean?" Shuichi now looked scared.

"Shuichi you are not blood related to our family. We found you on our front step with a note that said please take him in. when we found out what kind of demon you were we didn't know what to do." Haku looked Shuichi in the eyes. "Shuichi you are not one of the king demons, you are the only thing stronger in the demon realm. You are a full blooded Angel demon. Which is why I have chosen you as the next high lord of the demon realm." Haku finished. Shuichi stood and ran out of the room.

"Haku may I ask how an Angel demon came to be?" Yuki asked as he stared in the direction Shuichi went.

"Angel demons are made when a demon takes an angel as a mate. When Hell found out about the power of an Angel Demon it was forbidden for demons to take angels as mates. Shuichi is a pure blood which you can never find of any species any more. This tells us that Shuichi's parents are probably a Demon and an Angel. So Shuichi will take the main throne of the demon realm." Haku explained.

"Main throne?"

"Yes the northern lord is the highest ranked lord. None of the other lords make a decision with out consulting the northern lord first." Haku then looked at Yuki. "One more thing I have to do before I go home. Yuki Eiri of Hell, I deem you worthy of my son's hand." Haku then stood up.

"How did you know who I was?" Yuki asked the north lord.

"It wasn't that hard. I was cunning, smart, and listened; and when I say _listen_ I mean I read Shuichi's mind." Haku then left.

"So Shuichi really is an Angel Demon." Yura said to her self. Yuki then sat up and left the room. He walked to his and Shuichi's room and entered to see that Shuichi was on the balcony in his leather outfit.

"Hey." Shuichi turned to face him.

"Hey."

"So what are you doing?" Yuki asked as he walked over to the red head.

"I was going flying." Shuichi's head popped up and he turned to Yuki. "Why don't you come with."

"I don't know how to fly Shuichi, plus I don't have wings." Shuichi chuckled.

"You're right. Maybe I should look up a spell on how to give someone wings." Yuki leaned his back against the balcony rail.

"Maybe you should look up transporting too." Yuki said with a smart ass voice.

"Sh-Shut up!"Shuichi turned the same color as his hair. Yuki chuckled at the sight.

"Well you enjoy your flying while I go eat the food I didn't get to finish." Yuki started walking away.

"Hey Yuki could you let K know I'm going flying?" Yuki turned to face him.

"K?"

"The guy that forced you out of the dining room the other day." Shuichi said before jumping off the balcony.

Yuki walked into the dining room and then into the kitchen to see Hiro and K. "Um Shuichi wanted me to lot you know he is going flying." K looked up at him. And then in the blink of an eye K had Yuki in a head lock with the gun at his head.

"You! You're the one who is going to marry Shuichi!" Hiro watched this as a Anime sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Um K please don't kill Shuichi's fiance." Hiro said. K looked up at him and lot the warlock go.

"I'm watching you." He said before sitting back down.

"Dually noted." Yuki looked at Hiro. "Is he always like this?

"Yes." Hiro said dully.

"Can you tell me a little more about the Angel Demons?" Yuki asked. Hiro put dishes down and turned to face Yuki.

"It's going to take awhile."

"I have time."

Hiro sighed. "Ok but you didn't hear it from me."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: (Does happy dance) Is all done. Is all done.

Yuki: Run away.

Shuichi: Run as far away as you can.

HellRat: That's not nice!

Shuichi: Hey I'M not the one righting.

HellRat: ….........

Yuki: Oh no come backs.

HellRat: (Starts crying)

Shuichi, Yuki: No please don't cry!

Ryuichi: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. visitor

HellRat: Sorry it took so long. And sense it did take so long I'm skipping my rant.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiro and Yuki walked out into the gardens ware it was unlikely anyone would find them. They then sat by a cherry tree and Hiro began. "Angel demons started showing up over 800 human years ago when a angel came to the demon realm as asked of her. She fell in love with a demon and I think you know what happened next.

"More angels came here and fell for our kind. When we found out the true strength of the strange demons the people of the demon realm were proud to live in peace with them. But then we feared hell finding out about them and using the peaceful demons for their own. So angels and demons were forbidden to mate." Hiro looked from the ground to Yuki.

"How are they powerful and what does this have to do with Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

"The demon angels could fly, move objects, control the four elements; more if they were really powerful, create force-fields, shape shift and they are stronger then most demons. Shuichi hasn't reached an age where he can use all of his abilities."

"What does this all have to do with Shuichi? Shuichi is the last angel demon and the strongest his father has ever seen. Which means when Shuichi reaches the age of 19 he will be a threat to every one. Your father will be after him. Yuki you need to protect him, until Shuichi turns 19 he will be the weakest demon in the castle." Hiro pushed away from the tree. "By the way, when angel demons choose a mate the angel demon and the mate will be immortal. The only way to kill them is to kill them at the exact same time." Yuki's face turned into one of surprise as Hiro walked away. Yuki stood there for so long it started getting dark. He thought he might want to go back before Shuichi had a heart attack. He walked through the garden and then into the castle. Looking at the clock he saw that he missed dinner so he headed straight to his and Shuichi's room. When he opened the door he was tackled to the ground by his lover.

"Yuki! Where have you been? I was so worried!" He whined with puppy dog eyes.

"I was just taking a walk and lost track of time." The blond said before kissing Shuichi gently on the forehead. Shuichi got off of Yuki and they went into the room. Yuki gave Shuichi a kiss. He was still wearing that leather outfit. "Why are you still wearing this?"

"I went looking for you the moment I got back. And forgot to change." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Yuki smirked and gave the demon another kiss. He ran his tongue across Shuichi's lower lip asking for entrance. Shuichi opened his mouth eagerly. They fought for dominance with Yuki winning like he always does. When the need for air came they pulled away a string a saliva still holding them together. Yuki then attached himself to Shuichi's neck and attacked every part he could touch. Shuichi moaned.

88888888888888888888888888

(Throne room Ryuichi POV)

I sat on my throne wondering what to do about Shuichi's vision and what to do when he turns 19. My brother was going to be hunted by hell and there would be nothing I could do. The best thing would be to teach him what I can while I can. Then there was a knock at the door. I looked at the door and yelled. "Come in!" The door opened and Hiro walked in. So I wouldn't worry him I put the same mask Shuichi and I share on. "Why Hello, hello Hiro! How can I help you!" I said with my best puppy face.

"I'm sorry." Hiro looked at the ground. I dropped my mask turning serious in a blink of an eye.

"What is it?"

"I told Yuki some about the angel demons." Hiro looked up. "I didn't tell him everything though." I calmed and put the mask back on.

"Is that all! You had me worried! Hiro shouldn't worry so much. Yuki-sama needed to know anyways." I said waving my hand around with my goofy smile.

"Oh. Well I'll be off then..." He started walking away but I stopped him.

"Wait Hiroshi!" Hiro stopped and turned to me knowing that when I use his real name I mean business. "Watch over Shuichi while I'm gone." Hiro nodded and left me by myself. Shuichi didn't have to go through the hard future he had alone. He would have Hiro, K and... Yuki. I don't see how it's fair that I don't get to be there for him. He's still my brother. But then again after he takes the main throne it wont matter. I wont be able to help him with running the realm either. I can only be a shoulder to cry on. I stood from my throne and left the room. On my way I passed Shuichi's room. I wanted to go and talk to him but he was probably with Yuki so I kept walking. When I made it to my room I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The angel demons had one fate and that was the only person allowed to REALLY help them was there mate. I would have to remember to talk to Yuki tomorrow. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Next morning normal POV)

Shuichi and Yuki were now heading for the dining room for breakfast. Shuichi had his normal grin while Yuki frowned for he was deep in thought and it was all about Shuichi. They walked into the dining room and sat down. Breakfast was very quiet. No one spoke a ward, why? Yuki was still in thought, Ryuichi was a little upset and thought Shuichi would figure that out if he spoke, and Shuichi didn't want to break the silence. So the quiet continued until Yura and Yumi came in. "Morning every one."

"Good morning Yura, Yumi." Shuichi said with a big smile.

"Are we late?" Yumi asked with her normal dark voice.

"No. Sit and Hiro will bring out food." Shuichi was still smiling. The two nodded and sat down. Moments later Hiro brought out the food. Shuichi and the girls talked through breakfast and another surprise came.

**BANG BANG**

They heard a loud knock come from the entrance hall. Yuki was brought out of his thought and Ryuichi stared at the door.

**BANG BANG**

"I'll go see who it is." Ryuichi said as he stood and walked to the doors of the dining room.

**BANG BANG**

"Maybe some of us should go with?" Shuichi said after his brother disappeared behind the doors.

"He'll be fine Shu." Yuki started drinking his water.

**SLAM CRASH**

He spit out the water and stood along with Shuichi, Yura, and Yumi. Hiro and K walked out of the kitchen. "What was that?" K asked as he pulled out his gun.

"I... Don't know." Shuichi said before him and Yuki headed for the door, K and Hiro behind them. Before Shuichi disappeared too he turned to the girls. "Stay here." They nodded and he left. They ran into the entrance hall to see a very pissed off man who looked a lot like Yuki but had black hair. Ryuichi was an the floor out cold. "Onii-chan." Shuichi whispered in horror.

"Thats not what we should be worried about." Yuki said. "Hiro." Hiro nodded knowing what he was going to do.

"We'll be fine." The red head said before Yuki grabbed Shuichi's wrist and ran.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi yelled.

"Shshsh."

"Not until you tell me!" Yuki stopped and looked behind them.

"All you need to know is that, that man is going to kill you. I don't want you to get hurt." Yuki put a hand on Shuichi's cheek. "Please let me protect you." Shuichi nodded and they started running again. Moments later they got to Shuichi's room.

"Why are we here?"

"We have to get to the northern castle and the fastest way is to fly." Yuki said and Shuichi understood. He quickly changed into his leather outfit. "Why did you change into that?"

"It's easier to fly in." Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and they ran to the balcony and jumped over the rail. Shuichi's wings came from his back and they were flying, Shuichi carrying Yuki bridle style.

"Why are you carrying me like this?" Yuki asked as his eye twitched.

"I thought you would be more comfortable." after that they were silent until they reached the northern castle. They landed in front of the door and Shuichi knocked. After a few times a maid came to the door and had a surprised face when she saw Shuichi.

"Lord Shuichi?" She said.

"I wish to see my father now!" Shuichi said and the maid nodded. She led them to the throne room and they knocked.

"Come in." They entered to see Haku on his throne he turned to them. "Shuichi, Yuki? This is a surprise. What brings you here?"

"We were attacked." Shuichi said and Haku's eyes grow in shock.

"By who?" He asked as he stood from his place.

"Shuichi may I speak with Haku alone?" Shuichi glared at Yuki. "I'll tell you every thing later." Shuichi nodded and left.

"So who attacked?" Haku asked again.

"I don't know how to tell you this Haku." Yuki looked to the ground in shame. "The one who attacked the western castle was looking for me."

"What?"

"Before I tell you, you must know about what happened. We were eating breakfast and then there was a loud knocking. Ryuichi went to investigate and we heard a loud crashing sound so we went after him. And he was out cold. I don't know if he was breathing." Haku looked horrified. "And I'm sorry I brought that man here."

"Who?"

"My dad."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: I know its short but I had to end it there.

Ryuichi: HellRat would like you all to vote on her poll! Its a new one!

Shuichi: Why wont anyone tell me whats going on!?

HellRat: Because they don't want you to worry.

Shuichi: If that man could take out Ryuichi then I'm already worried!

Yuki: I'm sure we'll tell you in the next chapter right HellRat?

HellRat: Maybe.

K: So what happened to us?

HellRat: I'll tell you in the next chapter.

Yumi: I hate you.

HellRat: Love you to Yumi-chan!!!

Ryuichi, Shuichi: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Back To The Human World

HellRat: Ok next chapter. I'll make this one as good as I can.

Shuichi: HellRat does not own Gravitation.

HellRat: On with chappy!

* * *

"Are you telling me that your father the devil came here just to get a prince of hell that is not even the crown prince?" Haku half asked half yelled at the warlock.

"I don't get it either." Yuki said in the same town.

"That's because it doesn't make sense. What would he gain?" Haku rested his chin on his hand in thought.

"I'm not sure he came for me. Its more likely that I was an excuse." Haku nodded in agreement.

"Then what does he want?" The demon lord looked out the very big window. Then it hit him. He stood from his throne and walked down to Yuki. "Why would your dad attack the west castle first? If we were keeping you prisoner we would keep you here. That's the logical thing, so why attack the west?"

Yuki thought about this for a moment before speaking. "Haku is there anyway my dad could have found out about Shuichi?" Haku looked at Yuki with a fear struck face.

"There are ways he could have. If he has then we must hide Shuichi. He is the future of the demon world. But how?" This made them go back to thinking.

"The human world." Yuki said. Haku looked at him in question. "We can hide him in the human world. As long as Shuichi and I don't use our powers we will be undetectable."

"Good but you can't hide forever." Haku walked back up the stairs and sat in the throne.

"We don't need to. We only need to hide until Shuichi reaches full power." Yuki said dully. Haku nodded.

"I am proud to call you son." He said with a smile.

"I'm not your son yet." Yuki smirked.

"Your close enough." Haku looked at the door. "Maybe we should call Shuichi back in and tell him the plan." Yuki nodded his agreement.

A few minutes later Shuichi came in and they explained everything to him. He took it pretty well.

"What!!! I have to hide in the human realm!!!? And I can't use my powers!!!?" Shuichi yelled. He was more panicked about the devil being after him but he didn't want them to know that.

"Its only temporary Shu and it won't be that bad." Yuki said as he patted Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yeah your right." Shuichi looked at the ground.

"You'll have Yuki with you as well so it will be fine. And we might have time for the wedding." Haku said. Then Shuichi had a thought.

"Hey dad. If I marry a guy then is Ryu-nii's sons going to be the next for the thrones?" Shuichi asked and the other two shook there heads.

"Shuichi you will have Yuki as your husband. However you will have 'brides' as they are called too." Haku said.

"Brides?" Shuichi had his cute confused face.

"There women you sleep with even though you are not in love with them. Sometimes they can act like big sisters." Yuki explained. Shuichi's jaw dropped.

"And you're okay with that?" He asked the warlock.

"Well yeah. If I wasn't, then we couldn't be together. After all you do need heirs to the thrones." Yuki smirked at what Shuichi was probably thinking.

"Well if its what I have to do then it's ok." Shuichi sighed.

"Oh Shuichi one more thing." Shuichi turned his attention to Haku. "We are having a party tonight would you like to sing at it?" Haku said with excitement.

"Sure okay. Wait... when were you going to tell us when we were at Ryu's?" Shuichi glared at the demon lord.

"Oh I wasn't. But you're here so I thought it would be fun." Haku smiled the same smile Shuichi and Ryuichi had. Shuichi shook his head.

"Ok, Yuki and I are going to our room." Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him away. Once they were out of the throne room Shuichi slowed down.

"So you never knew about brides?" Yuki asked. Shuichi shook his head and sighed.

"I was suppose to marry Yura so my dad didn't think I would need to know I guess."

"That makes no sense. Even if you were going to marry Yura you would still need to know." Yuki became deep in thought as they walked. They reached the room and they walked in. the room looked exactly like Shuichi's room in the west. Shuichi walked into the bathroom and Yuki sat on the bed. When Shuichi came out he was soaking wet from a bath. Yuki did not notice for he was still in thought. Shuichi walked into the closet to see that one of the maids left clothes for Yuki. He picked them up and threw them at Yuki thus bringing him back to reality.

"I'm pretty sure those are the clothes you're supposed to wear tonight." Shuichi said before disappearing in the closet again. He looked for something he could wear to sing in. He growled in frustration. "Damn you dad. Where did you put my stuff?" Shuichi was not in a good mood. He looked through the clothes again before looking in the back. Where the clothes he normally wore for special occasions were.

"Why does it look like you live here?" Yuki asked from the door of the closet.

"Because I did about a year ago. Then I moved into my brother's with permission to came back when ever I wanted." Shuichi answered with out turning to face Yuki. The demon pulled some clothes out. "Ha! Here they are!" Shuichi turned to Yuki then a blush spread across his cheeks. Yuki was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve trench coat over it, black pants, and black boots.

"I noticed that your clothing in the demon realm is strange." Yuki said as he looked at his clothes.

"I think it looks good on you." Shuichi walked past him and put the clothes on the bed. "The demons have been around longer then humans. We've developed more."

"I see. Hell came around at the same time." Yuki had a confused face. Hell has been around as long as the demon realm but there clothing was much like the human's.

"That is because hell is more traditional then we are." Shuichi started removing his clothes.

"Hmm. Its strange usually I know more then you." Yuki laughed.

Shuichi started putting on the new clothes. "I wanted to know more about the four realms than anything else. I'm an expert on the realms. Well maybe not the human." Shuichi was now wearing a black tank with a blue sleeveless jacket over it, black pants, black boots, and a black choker.

"I see what you mean." Yuki said as he stared at Shuichi's strange clothes.

"Well for me these are normal." The demon smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Shuichi said. A girl. She was tall and around the age 27 with purple hair in pigtails, and brown eyes.

"Shuichi." She said with a smile. "Its been while. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm very well Noriko." Shuichi smiled back at the girl.

"They say your getting married!" Noriko looked at Yuki. "Is that him?!"

"Yes Nori." The girl ran over to Yuki to examine him. Shuichi rolled his eyes. "So is there anything you need?"

Noriko looked at Shuichi "Oh yeah. Haku asked me to tell you the party is starting soon." She said before continuing to examine Yuki. She then squealed and hugged the blond. "He's perfect for you!!!" Yuki pushed her off and glared at her.

"Ok Nori why don't you go tell my dad you told me." Shuichi said as he walked into the bath room.

"Yeah sure." She then left. Yuki looked at Shuichi with question.

"That was Noriko. She is my aunt." Shuichi smiled.

"And how old is she?" Yuki asked dully.

"Human years or demon?"

"Both."

"In human 620. Demon 30." Shuichi walked out of the bathroom.

"You never told me how old you are in human years." Yuki followed the demon out of the room.

"I'm 384." Shuichi smiled sheepishly.

"How many human years until you turn 19?" Yuki asked dully at the same time with concern.

"16."

"And how many human years make one demon year?" Shuichi turned to Yuki with a questioning look.

"Whats with all the questions?" They made it to two big doors.

"I just want to know more about demons. I never learned that much about them." Yuki said.

"20 human years makes one demon year." Shuichi looked at the ground. "16 we will have to spend in the human world." Shuichi said.

"So time passes for demons just like humans." Yuki muttered.

"Yup we just age differently." Shuichi opened the doors to reveal the ballroom filled with demons. Shuichi grabbed his hand and they walked across the room up the stairs and to the throne where Haku was. "Hey dad." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi! Are you ready to sing?" Haku smiled at is son.

"Sure, but first is there any word from onii-chan?" Shuichi had a worried face.

"No." Haku said sadly.

"Ok. I'll go sing now." Shuichi walked back down the stairs then onto the stage that was to the right of the throne. Shortly after music started.

**Shining collection English**

**From Gravitation OVA**

"_The dimension of the panorama that has slipped out of sight._

_The perfect camouflage simply trembles._

_The reaction of cheep feelers seeking out secrets._

_You're cold but indecent and I want to see you._

_The floating sea of pleasure that toys with me in a rainbow of colors._

_A game hemmed by shadows, punch it of this world._

_**Kiss Shining**__, shaping solitude._

_The entangling remorse slices through the void._

_**Make Me Shining**__, the shards of the heart that scatter._

_In the hope that passes by blindingly."_

Yuki's eyes were wide from how good Shuichi was. His voice was beautiful.

"_**Kiss Shining, **__pressing lips to your gaze._

_Even the flower petals beginning to melt._

_**Kill Me Shining, **__at the ends of the colored thrills._

_There is an apparition that has begun to shine._

_**Please Don't Cryin; **__shaping solitude._

_The entangling remorse slices through the void._

_**Make Me Shining, **__the shards of the heart that scatter._

_In the hope that passes by blindingly."_

The song was good. He wondered if Shuichi wrote it. (I found this funny.) He listened with interest as the lyrics continued.

"_**Kiss Shining, **__shaping solitude._

_The entangling remorse slices through the void._

_**Make Me Shining, **__the shards of the heart that scatter._

_In the hope that passes by blindingly."_

Shuichi smiled as he stopped singing for a little, while other instruments continued. After about 30 seconds he started singing again.

"_the motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass_  
_that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady_  
_a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday_  
_that almost screams the innocence desired at night_  
_dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression_  
_fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course"_

Haku smiled as the many demons danced around. Demons were to much like teens sometimes. Except for the ones who have lived over 1000 years. 'Wow we really have been around too long.' Haku thought.

_"__**Kiss shining**__, we're kissing in my eyes_  
_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_  
_**Make me shining**__, changing into the most exciting colors_  
_That first shone in a vision_  
_the field of view excels the dimension of panorama_  
_a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_  
_a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets_  
_you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene"_

Shuichi stared at the crowd and his eyes landed on someone he didn't expect to see. His smile grew.

_"a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow_  
_that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game"_

Fujisaki smiled at his friend. He had been studying the humans for the past two demon years so he was living in the human realm. He found their thoughts of heaven and hell to be funny.

_"__**Kiss shining**__, imitating loneliness_  
_Cutting into space with entwined regret_  
_**Make me shining**__, fragments of my scattered heart_  
_A radiance that surpasses hope"_

Yuki and Haku followed Shuichi's gaze. Huka got a giant grin while Yuki was confused.

_"Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears_  
_And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry"_

Haku stood and walked to Fujisaki as he waved at Yuki so he would follow.

_"__**Kiss shining**__, we're kissing in my eyes_  
_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_  
_**Kill me shining**__, changing into the most exciting colors_  
_That first shone in a vision"_

"Fujisaki, its been awhile." Haku said to the young boy. The boy smiled at him.

"Yes its very nice to see you Mr Haku." Fujisaki said

_"__**Please don't cryin',**__ imitating loneliness_  
_Cutting into space with entwined regret_  
_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_  
_A radiance that surpasses hope"_

The song ended and Shuichi ran off the stage to Fujisaki. "Fuji!" He tackled the younger demon.

"Shuichi its nice to see you." He looked at the band with question. "Wheres Hiro? And why are you singing? Every time someone told you to sing with out the band you'd through a fit." Shuichi glared at him.

"You would know since you're in the band." (Yes they have band stuff and modern clothing but they don't have reading glasses or pistils. I thought I would mix things up a bit and make the demon world a cross between 1840 and 2000. there are things they have and things they don't.) Shuichi glared at Fujisaki. Then looked at Yuki when he cleared his throat. Shuichi grinned and hugged Yuki. "Fuji Saki I'd like you to meat my fiance Yuki! Yuki this is the keyboardist in my band, Fujisaki."

"I thought you were engaged to a female cat demon." Fujisaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shuichi's expression turned sad. He had left Yura and Yumi at the other castle. Who knows what happened. Haku placed a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"I think its time for you to get ready to leave." He said to his demon son and the warlock. Yuki nodded and took Shuichi's hand. They quickly made it back to Shuichi's room thinking they shouldn't waste time since the devil would probably show up at any minute.

"Shuichi." Said demon looked at Yuki. "Only pack things that they have in the human realm."

"Ok." Shuichi ran around packing what they would need. One of the maids had brought clothes for him to pack for Yuki.

Yuki sat there watching Shuichi run around since the demon wouldn't let him help.

* * *

The man with black hair known as the devil walked through the castle calmly. The demon lord wasn't that much trouble but then again he caught the boy off guard. He opened door after door to find what he came for.

He hadn't run into anyone after the lord. He assumed they were hiding. He opened some very large doors to find the dining room. He looked around finding no one. This search was taking too long. He walked out and back into the hall. He opened many more doors until he found one which he could tell his son had been in. His scent was still in the room along with another's. "Gone." He said as he stared at the open doors to the balcony.

* * *

Shuichi hugged his dad ready to leave for the human realm. "Bye dad." He said sadly. Haku smiled and hugged him back. He looked at Yuki.

"Take care of him." The warlock nodded and pulled Shuichi away. They stood in a circle and Yuki closed his eyes. A red glow came to the room and they were gone. "Good bye my son."

* * *

HellRat: Done!

Yuki: Took you long enough.

Shuichi: Vote on HellRat's poll!

Ryuichi: Read her other stories!

Haku: Happy Thank giving!

HellRat: REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I know I said I would update soon and it's been like what a year? But I had lost interest in most of my stories until recently. I reread my stories and I'm going to be re-writing most of them, to fix grammar, spelling, and make it more detailed and less rushed, I also will be changing the characteristics of some of my OCs. I will update all my stories as soon as I finish re-writing them, the order of which will be re-written when is as so; The New Miko, My Strange Life (The name is going to be changed to "The Demons of Konoha"), The Uzumaki Twins, Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived, A Warlock And The Demon Boy (The name is going to be changed to "Angel's From Hell"), Rookie Nine and Yue. Thank you for being patient and I promise you will love the changes to the stories. Please vote on the poll!


End file.
